Wasteland (game mode)
Wasteland is a game mode that is a brand-new feature in the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact storyline. Overview ﻿Wasteland, as a game mode, is not canonical to the storyline. Unlike the storyline itself, which can be played with up to four players, Wasteland can only be played by one person. The game mode itself is very similar to the video-game Fallout; the player walks around in a wasteland that is located in North America. The game mode never ends, as the player continually walks around the wasteland (which is twenty times larger than a map in the actual storyline). The Wasteland ﻿The wasteland that the player walks around is constantly changing. Mutants are constantly springing up and being formed by radiation, underground caverns are carved by earthquakes, and cities collapse. Within the wasteland, the player can fight zombies, mutants, and loads of other creatures that return from the Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny storyline, as well as new creatures, such as Krabs, Cockroaches, and Robots. The terrain of the wasteland is mainly destroyed urban cities, deserts, and mountains, but there is also one jungle. Weapons All weapons from the storyline reappear, as well as some new weapons. New weapons include the XM-3 Shrink Ray, Quaker, Laser Rifle, SMG, The Decimator, and HPSR-1. Weapons can be obtained from the Mystery Box, off the wall, Weapon Shops, and dead bodies.﻿ Utilities ﻿New and old utilities make their appearance in the Wasteland game mode. Old utilities include the Mystery Box, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Electro-Shock Defenses. New utilities include the Motorbike, Zipline, Beamer, and Weapon Shop. The Motorbike can be found in different sections of the map, as there is always two of them. Wherever the player leaves them last is where they will remain until they are used again. The Zipline is technically a new feature because it is extremely longer than its other variant in Shi No Numa; it takes approximately three minutes to ride it, and while riding it the player must defend theirself from flying creatures. The Beamer is almost like a Teleporter, as it teleports the player around the map, but to random section. Weapon Shops are located all around the wasteland, and there are ten in total. Each one contains every weapon that can be obtained from the Mystery Box (excluding some weapons) at a discount price. However, the discount prices come at a price to the player: the Weapon Shop is extremely diffucult to reach due to creatures and the player must trade in something in their inventory no matter how much the weapon costs.﻿ Enemies New enemies, such as the ones stated above, appear. Some creatures are constantly there, while others only spawn after a certain is done, such as a radiation release. Each enemy has its own intelligence factor, armor, and unique abilities, and in some cases weapons. Inventory Inventory is a new feature in the game mode. The Inventory can conists of clothing, extra ammo, utilities, companions, maps, and/or souvenirs. Each of these items takes up a certain amount of space. These are things that must be traded in if the player purchases a weapon from a Weapon Shop.﻿ Points Points return, and they are earned the same way as points from the campaign. However, the player can also obtain them from dead bodies (by walking over them) and usually hidden spots in the wasteland. The player loses points when they die or use utilities. ﻿ Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith